User talk:IIMarcusFenixII
Assistance needed with fanfiction upload; I've made several mistakes... :( :Hi, I'm happy to help. What do you need specifically? :) [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 13:10, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Reply First of all, thank you for replying! I'm looking to get my fanfictions up here like everyone else. I used to post on the Epic Games forum section until I got banned from the site. Anyhow! I have all the things for my fanfiction listed here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5201659/1/Gears_Of_War_Echo_Squad_Green_as_Grass :No prob; it's my job, pretty much. :) Okay, here's what you do. On the main page, there's a blank box with a button that says "Create new article" next to it. You enter the title of the article in the box. Since all our fanfic follows the format "Gears of War: Title", you'll put "Gears of War: Echo Squad: Green as Grass" and then click the button. An editing window will pop up, identical to this one. First, you should probably enter a brief abstract/summary and include a property template identifying the fic as yours, though these are both optional. If the fanfic violates canon, however, you MUST disclaim it. :After that, just enter a section title ( Chapter One , for example) so that when the story gets long, people can easily jump to the appropriate chapter. Section titles will automatically form a table of contents box if the article has more than one title and extends below the bottom of the screen. Copy and paste the appropriate chapter under that section title. Be sure there is a full space between each paragraph, or everything will be one giant blob of text. Also, (most) html code does not work here, and "special text" (ex. bold) is not automatically registered. If you had something in bold, italics, or underline, you'll need to go back through and put in the proper wiki markup code. :Next, add more sections and chapters as needed. :Finally, enter Category:Fanfiction somewhere on the page - or just use the new category-adding system to label it as a Fanfiction. This will add it to the Fanfiction category so other people can find it easily. If you don't do it, I'll do it for you anyway, so yeah. :P :Side note: I don't recommend including any chapter-by-chapter author's notes on fanfiction here; it just makes the articles excessively long. :Hm. Maybe I should convert this to another Beginner's Guide. :D Anyway, I hope that was helpful. Please contact me if you have anymore questions. :) :[[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 04:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :P.S. Just curious - why were you banned on the Epic Games forums? Lemme guess - you swore, right? :P At least, on the IGN Gears forum that was grounds for expulsion. Second Reply THANKS! Fanfiction published onto this site. I can't wait to see what people think! Anyway... thanks for all your help. I was banned for cursing and giving away an XBL code (48 hrs of Gold) to a friend on the forum... :Haha, I knew it! Silliest thing, to ban cursing on a Gears Forum. Anyway, you're super welcome! I'm totally making that a Guide now. :P :[[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 06:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Stupid, stupid, stupid... Yeah... figures. Epic Games sure can be stupid. I guess they worry that little kids will read the posts or something... I thought that Toys-R-Us wasn't allowed to pass M-rated games over the counter? Lol...